carklesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carkle in: A Quest to Blow the TechBlox Core
Created by Igor and Carkle Plot Igor, Carkle, Sanae, Toy Chica, Gogeta3467 and Guess306 have arrived to the TechBlox Core, and they decide to blow the core, they recurit a few people meanwhile. Cast =The Core Blowers= *Igor *Carkle *Sanae *Toy Chica *Gogeta3467 *Guess306 *John =TechBlox Security= W.I.P Transcript * Heroes are walking towards the TechBlox Core * Igor: "This is where the core is located." * Carkle: "What do we do with this place?" * Igor: "We blow it up." * Carkle: "What?! That's the most insane action you can do." * Igor: "Who cares? We got to listen to the plot." * Nods * Carkle: "Fine." * Igor: "Sanae, do you know something about the core?" * Sanae: "Well, there are high clearance coolants that can prevent a meltdown, and they have professional security." * Carkle: "Oh no... this will be a wild one..." * and Gogeta3467 appear. * Gogeta3467: "Look, Guess! It's my creator!" * Igor: "Hello, Gogeta! You look different." * Carkle: "Hi, me." * Guess: "Hi." * Igor: "Anyways, we want to recruit you into blowing up the TechBlox Core." * Gogeta & Guess: "Really?" * Carkle: "Yep!" * ROBLOX You got a badge sound AKA the Ta-Da Sound from Windows 3.1 plays * Igor: "Okay! We Have to go to Sector A, Containing the Coolants!" * heroes walk towards the Sector A: Coolants * Igor: "Ready?" * Carkle: "Yep." * try to turn off the coolants, but they get stopped by the security * Security 1: "DON'T YOU DARE!" * John: "Oh Shut the F*ck up, Idiot! Don't you see-" * Heroes are thrown off Sector A * Igor: then slaps John on the face "YOU IDIOT!" * John: "Sorry." * Igor: "Okay, What we can do about it?" * Carkle: "I have no idea." * Guess: "What's that? Bombs?" * Gogeta: "BOMBS ON A CORE?! WHAT KIND ON THE PLANET WOULD PUT SUCH BILLSHUT ON A CORE?!" * Igor: "Plot said so and so." * Carkle: "Let's use these bombs on another sector, like... umm..." * Igor: "Sector B: Flammables?" * Carkle: "Ok?" * go to Sector B * Carkle: "So... what do we do here?" * throws a bomb to a flammable and it explodes * whole Sector is on fire * run off from Sector B * Igor: "distractions!" * Security 1: "What did you just do?" * Igor: "Nothing...?" * Security 1: Don't lie to us!" * John: "YOU SAW NOTHING!" * Flashes the whole Core, causing The Security to forget what has happened on the previous 3 minutes * Heroes try to turn off the coolants again * are turned off... for now * Carkle: "We did it! Now let's blow up the core." * Igor: "Wait. There are security at the core room." * Carkle: "Should we fight them?" * Igor: "FOR THE SAKE OF GOD, YES!" * uses Fire Storm at the Security * Igor: "FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" * All security members: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" * of the security members guarding the core disintegrate * Random Person: "I feel sorry for them..." * Igor: "Hey! Where did you come from?" * Random Person: "Uhh..." * Igor: "That's what I thought. Now just leave us alone!" * Random Person: "Ok..." * Carkle: "So, we're just going to stare at the core for hours until it explodes, right? The coolants are off, though." * Igor: "Wait, but what about if visitors turn them on?!" * Carkle: "Don't worry, I've boarded off the sector for the coolants." * to a scene where the sector is boarded off with wooden planks * Igor: "Oh... thank goodness. So, let's stare at the core!" * some pointless hours * temperature is at 1960C * Toy Chica: "Almost there..." * Carkle: "Yehehee...." * is at 1970C * Carkle: "Faster, developers." * Developer: "You got it." * is now at 1990C Category:Transcripts